ShikaSaku of the Next Generation
by MaxxRide
Summary: Shikamaru and Sakura are married to different people. But when their kids fall for each other the parents follow their example... ShikaSaku
1. Hello Again

He sighed, looking up at the sky. The little seven-year old Uchiha was lonely. He didn't have many friends. All his dad cared about was him getting stronger. His mom was nice to him and loved him but she would never argue with his father.

He decided to go to the park. He didn't tell his parents.

-------

The little girl looked up at the sky. The seven-year old girl was bored. She didn't have anyone to play with. And her mom was too busy yelling at her father to play with her. Her father was scared of her mother. Her family was really weird.

She decided to go to the park. She wasn't able to tell her parents because she couldn't be heard over her yelling mother.

(At the Park)

The girl saw that someone else about her age was at the park. She sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hi." The girl greeted the boy she had never met before.

"Hello." The boy greeted her back.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Taro Uchiha." The boy (Taro) told her. (A/N: I bet some of you thought that it was Sasuke)

"I'm Cho Nara!" Cho smiled at Taro and Taro smiled back.

"So why are you here?" Taro asked.

"I wanted to get away from my troublesome parents." Cho said.

"Same here." Taro said.

"I was gonna watch the clouds, want to join me?" Cho asked.

Taro nodded and smiled in response.

The two kids watch the clouds for about an hour before Taro suggested playing Tag. Then they played that for about an hour before they collapsed from exhaustion. Then they just sat on the swings.

They were having a nice conversation when their parents showed up.

"Taro! There you are!" Taro's mom called out as she ran up to the swings with her husband.

"Cho! What are you doing here?" Cho's mom called out as she dragged her lazy husband along with her.

"Oh, great its my troublesome parents." Cho sighed.

"The peace was nice while it lasted." Taro said frowning looking at his approaching father.

Taro's parents and Cho's parents finally reached the swings and saw each other.

"Hello, Shikamaru haven't seen you in a while." Sakura smiled. "Nice to see you too Ino." Sakura added.

Sakura could have sworn she saw Ino glare at her. But when she blinked Ino was smiling, at Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke! We really haven't seen you in a while. Hello to you too Sakura." Ino said.

"Hi Ino and hello Shikamaru." Sasuke greeted flatly.

"Hi. This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said before Ino whacked him on the back on his head for being rude.

"See, I told you my mom was scary." Cho whispered to Taro and he nodded and whispered back, "That's nothing compared to my mom."

Ino pulled Cho over to her. "This is our daughter Cho, I'm not sure if you've met her. We really haven't seen each other for years." Ino said.

Then Sakura walked over to Taro and said, "This is our son Taro."

"Well we must be going now. Goodbye." Ino said walking away with her husband Shikamaru and her daughter Cho. (A/N: Hell no, this is not ShikaIno, not even close. I hate that pairing and I will never put it in one of my fanfics.)

Sakura waved goodbye as she walked away with her husband Sasuke and her son Taro. (A/N: Not SasuSaku either.)

Taro noticed his father giving him a cold, disapproving stare. Obviously he was mad at Taro for running off without telling them.

Taro gulped. His dad scared him.

Cho, who was with her mom and dad, now back at their house, was scared of her mom. Who was yelling at her for running off.

(The Next Day)

Cho and Taro were both back at the park in the afternoon. But this time they had both asked their parents because they didn't want to get in trouble again. Well, in Taro's case he told his mom not his dad because his dad would get mad at him.

"I thought you would be here." Taro said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Cho said.

"Don't you think it was really awkward yesterday?" Taro asked.

"Yea, it was very troublesome." Cho agreed.

"Our moms seemed to be saying the same thing as the other, they said hi, introduced us and said goodbye. And our dads almost didn't even say anything." Taro said.

"I know. Our moms just wanted to be polite and our dads just wanted to leave. I don't think our families like each other or more specifically, our moms. I'm guessing that there's a good reason that they haven't seen each other in a long time." She paused to sigh. "Its all so troublesome." Cho finished.

"You're probably right." Taro said, "Want to play tag?"

"You're it!" Cho tagged him and then ran off giggling with Taro running after her.

(Elsewhere That Same Day)

"What a day." Sakura said as she headed to Ichiraku to get some ramen as an afternoon snack after she had just finished sparring with Kakashi, her old sensei. She knew she shouldn't expect to see Naruto at Ichiraku because he was dead. (Just kidding! Naruto's not dead he's just busy being Hokage.) So she didn't see Naruto but she did see someone else.

"Hi Sakura." greeted Shikamaru

"Shikamaru! What a coincidence! We haven't seen each other for years and now we run into each other twice in one week." Sakura said happily.

"We haven't seen each other in years because Ino has been avoiding you and since I'm married to her she makes me avoid you too." Shikamaru replied. "She's so troublesome."

"I know that. She's been avoiding me since mine and Sasuke's wedding day, she was jealous that I got married to Sasuke instead of her because she still liked him." Sakura said bitterly.

"I still think she might still have some feelings for Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"But you guys hooked up not long after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and we started dating. And that girl needs to grow up! She's twenty-seven! We're all twenty-seven! We are not the rookie genin anymore we are all jounin." Sakura said.

"You're right, she's still as troublesome as ever." Shikamaru sighed.

"So why aren't you with Ino? It really is odd that I ran into you when she is still avoiding me. The only reason we met yesterday was because our kids ran off and met." Sakura said.

Shikamaru shrugged because he really didn't know where Ino was. "The fact that we haven't seen each other in years is partly your fault too." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Hey! I only requested Tsunade-shishou not to put us in any missions together because it would've affected the mission if she wouldn't even talk to me!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru just went back to eating his ramen. Then Sakura ordered her ramen and began to eat too.

"Sakura-Chan!" called out a voice from behind Sakura. She immediately knew who it was.

"Hello Naruto!" She said as she turned around to face him.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata greeted from beside Naruto. The two had gotten married seven years ago. After Sakura and Sasuke had gotten married they set them up because it was obvious that Hinata liked Naruto but too shy to do anything about it on her own.

And then Sakura saw a little head peek out from behind Hinata's leg. It was little Daiki. Hinata's and Naruto's child. He had inherited Hinata's pearl, byakugan eyes and Naruto's blonde spiky head. He also got Hinata's shyness. He was so adorable!

"Hi there Daiki!" Sakura bent down and greeted him.

"H-Hi auntie Sakura." Daiki said. (He considers Sakura an aunt because she is a close friend of his family.)

Turns out that Naruto's family was there to eat at Ichiraku. So they talked with Sakura while they ate. Once Shikamaru was done eating he left.

Then Sakura went home.

When she got home she found Sasuke sitting on their bed. He was combing his fingers through his spiky, black hair. He seemed tired and frustrated and was obviously deep in thought.

"Sasuke, is everything all right?" Sakura asked concern showing in her voice.

Then Sasuke looked up at her straight in the eye and asked her a very important question.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good introduction to a story? Because I really didn't show much of the plot in this chapter. The story gets more complicated in the next chapter. I know I already said this but there is NO SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU IN THIS STORY! I really hate ShikaIno and I'm not too fond of SasuSaku. This is a ShikaSaku story.**

**Please Review!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**To everyone who read this story and wants to see it continued even though I haven't updated in over a year,**

**I do plan to continue this story.**

**I have the whole story planned out but I still haven't updated, **

**I don't really have any good excuses for why I haven't**

**But I just want to say that I will update sometime in the next few weeks**

**I just hope that after all this time there are still some people that want to read this story.**

**Thanks for those who do :)**

**-Maxx**

_This notice goes for_ _ShikaSaku of the Next Generation, Isolated, Sleepless Dreaming, and I'M A BLOODY PUPPET!_


	3. Back?

**A/N: Hey guys whats up? Whats that? I said it'd be a few weeks and yet it was a few years before I updated? Oh yes, oops that must have been a typo on my part. Yes I fail. I suck, etc. Anyways heres the story (honestly its been so long I almost forgot what the important question was but still here it is!)**

"Can you still have kids?" He asked her anxiously awaiting a reply.

Sakura opened her mouth but no words would form on her lips. She didn't know the answer. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask dear?"

He took a breath of slight annoyance as he stroked his hair back. "Because, we have been trying to have another kid since Taro but we are completely unsuccessful it makes me think that you're infertile."

Sakura looked away from his gaze, just the disappointment in his eyes alone could burn her deep inside. "I'll make an appointment with Tsunade-shishou."

There was nothing else to be said.

**A/N: Yes this is a teaser chapter. But this is my way of saying I'm back and planning to continue my stories. I'm very busy and make no promises but I can say I really want to see these stories through to their completion. The main stories of mine that I will be focusing on though are A Troublesome Trade, Fugutaiten, The Real Genius, probably this one and sleepless dreaming but we'll see.**

**Anyways I'd love to know if any of my original readers of this story have still stuck around so give a shout out if so.**

**Love ya guys**

**Till….Inspiration**


End file.
